In Loving Memory
by Me
Summary: AU if John Stamos leaves as almost happened after season 6. Here, the family recalls Jesse after the girls return from camp, but D.J.'s worried about her relationship with Steve. Also, Becky worries the boys won't remember Jesse


A/N: Most people know about performers leaving after Season 8 (and how I've handled it in my Season 9, noted in my profile). But, I read a few years back John Stamos almost left after season 6; I think all contracts were up & he disliked his character's direction;. A harsh word here, a contract squabble there, or insistence on splitting the Olsens (which he was very against) and he could.

"Full House" surely continues – it was more popular, Candace and Andrea weren't off to college, & the Olsens weren't as busy. Indeed, as my Season 9 shows, they could easily have anyone living there yet not on screen, showing writers sometime fail to think outside the box.

Still, they might have written Jesse out since it'd be harder to do in a season 7. :-(. In my season 9 they're with a new network (the WB) and fans would just be glad they got back on (plus he's not the only one "here but not on screen"); if they pulled a "Jesse's here but not on screen" in season 7 it might be less well-received.

Books were going to come anyway with the girls different due to a more proactive D.J. (since she's oldest on that floor besides Danny, Jesse's in the attic from the start & can lock his door, etc.) Books might keep Jesse alive in fact in this AU. I don't know if subtle changes (more so in season 8) on TV came from John Stamos staying, but it's possible the TVU would stay a bit more like earlier seasons. And, since that's how I write, that's how it'll be. :-)

The good news is we'd see Steph actually influencing Gia to stop smoking, get better grades, etc., instead of just a throwaway line in season 8, and she wouldn't be influenced easily by Gia.

As I note in my Melina Universe, John was responsible for keeping the Olsens together. So, they get split here. I'll always believe that in "Greek Week" a forward-thinking writer said "Let's plan for if we split them," hence Melina's parents don't come with her. But, I used Melina in those fics (see my profile for details) and with Jesse leaving he can't be the godfather who raises her. Plus, they'd be more likely to not want one to have to appear Greek. So, I'm bringing in Kelli from my 9th season, only now she's a cousin the Tanners adopt.

Finally, this takes place after the camp episode. Why? Logistics. Jesse's absence goes without mention (he's not as needed there) till they're sure they won't get John back & till they figure how to handle what's always tough – an episode where they write out a character. Not going into details (I think you'll agree the first line is all that's needed) but just fondly remembering.

In Loving Memory

(No tease)

"I hate motorcycles!" The pained words came from Michelle Tanner, a couple months shy of seven years old, as her dad, Danny, cuddled her.

"I know, sweetheart. I know."

"When we went to camp it was so nice. We had fun. I remembered him, but forgot about the crash and everything." Michelle sighed as Stephanie and D.J., her older sisters, eleven and sixteen, entered and sat on the couch on either side of them as they talked. "You did, too, huh?"

"Yeah; it was the perfect thing to take our minds off…" Stephanie blinked.

"He was a wonderful uncle. I remember when Mom died, I didn't think anything could ever be close to as great as it had been. But, we had great times. And, lots of them," D.J. remarked.

"He was always there for us. To laugh with us, to cry with us… well, he didn't cry much himself, but you know what I mean," Stephanie noted.

"I knew Uncle Jesse and Joey could never totally replace your mother, girls. But, they did a great job. Although, I was depressed enough that with my cleaning and ignoring things, you had to replace Mom a little, Deej," Danny confessed.

D.J. smiled sadly. "And, Uncle Jesse was there for me then, too. Telling stories of how Mom would keep him in line." They all chuckled a little. "How she kept him from doing worse things than dropping out… which she knew he did, but never told."

"Yeah; she just held it over his head. Makes you wonder if she'd been alive, maybe he wouldn't have…" Stephanie shook her head.

Danny didn't want her to dwell on that. "Let's think about the good times. Just like all those people at the funeral. The speeches were so special; some of them couldn't have made their love for him clearer if they'd soaked their words in Windex."

"I'm glad we have those memories. He really could tell stories, huh?" Stephanie said.

"And, they always had a point. Like Papouli's," D.J. said.

"See, Michelle? I know you worry he can't be replaced – and, he can't totally. Just like Mom. But, we can still have great times, like when he moved in to help," Stephanie reassured her as Kimmy Gibbler, D.J. dumb and weird best friend, walked in.

Michelle quipped, "Well, Kelli's sure not going to replace him."

"No; but the fun times will just be different," Danny said as D.J. and Kimmy hugged.

"How's it going? Is Kelli here yet?" D.J. shook her head. "Oh, well; all ready for Kathy Santoni's baby shower?" Kimmy asked.

"What? Your friend who's starting her junior year of high school? How can that be?" Danny asked in shock.

"Didn't Grandma have that talk with you?" D.J. kidded.

"She did; I had that talk with you, didn't I?" Danny asked nervously.

"Dad; remember Steve got an apartment a few blocks from here? Is it okay if I go over there for a bit afterward?" D.J. asked.

Danny walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke. "Sure, Deej. Look, I understand you've been through a lot. Just… well, be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, Dad. I know my curfew," D.J. promised.

"Okay. I love you." They hugged.

Meanwhile, Joey and Becky were downstairs with a bunch of Elvis memorabilia and Jesse's recording equipment. "Okay, it's all down here." Becky sighed. "Maybe I should see if the boys are up from their naps yet."

"Becky, you just put them down," Joey noted.

"Yeah, you're right. Look; a picture of that preschool we tried to get the boys in, when Jesse lied and said they were two. He was always so proud of his boys. Of his band. Of me. He packed a lot of life into those thirty years," Becky reminisced.

"And, how I helped him get that radio show when he kept stalling 'cause I had a college degree and he didn't; turns out he didn't even have the high school one. We were such a great team," Joey said wistfully.

Becky smiled. "And then he finally got his GED… Joey, I know he never said it to you, but he told me you were one of the best friends he could have. Not just because you could help him; but because you genuinely cared about him. Maybe you seemed juvenile to him at times, and he didn't like that. But he did like that Three Stooges, Laurel and Hardy-type of situation you'd put him into at times. That was fun for him. He just had trouble expressing that."

"Thanks, Becky," Joey said. "So, what do we do with all this?"

"Well…" Becky breathed deeply. "His parents will let us store it for now. Although they're back from Palm Springs; his dad had wanted to try to reopen the business, although this is giving him some angina yet." She shook her head. "In a way, I'd like to keep some of it, but in another way, it just seems like the memories will be too sad. Though, some of Pam's stuff is still in that attic above our apartment, but some of it's the girls', some of it…" She aimlessly dropped a ticket she was holding. "Listen, I sound like Danny."

"I understand. We need to keep his memory alive somehow," Joey said.

Becky concurred. Nodding, she said, "What will Nicky and Alex remember - anything? Steph remembers Pam, but most of it's just general. Michelle doesn't remember her at all, and the boys are only a little over a year older than she was when Pam died." She started to weep. "Oh, Joey," she said as Joey put an arm around her aas Danny came downstairs into the basement.

"One of those times, huh?" Danny asked.

She nodded. "I just want them to grow up without having to feel this pain I'm going through. I know they can't understand it yet, and I'm so glad you're bothhere, but there's just something about them not having a dad…"

"It's going to be okay. We started out six years and a few weeks ago as three guys raising three girls, and we've made it this far," Joey continued.

Becky managed chuckle as Danny spoke. "Sure, now it's two guys and one lady, maybe two ladies, plus one hopefully proactive teen and another hopefully proactive preteen, raising two boys and four girls, with the addition of a cousin I'm guardian of now, which will still at times be three and even four girls even though at times two girls can help with those two boys raised by those two men and one or two women depending on Vicki, or even three if Joey finds the right woman, though that could mean the addition of one or more boys and or girls."

Becky shook her head. "All those combinations should give me a headache, but right now, I just have to laugh. Thanks."

"Hey, we have to realize it's still okay to have fun at times," joey said. You know, what Danny said reminds me, too, the way Steph rambles comes more from him than her."

"You're right, Joey; that's a good point," Becky greed. "I'll have to just point out those things Nicky and Alex do that are just like their dad. The most wonderful man I ever could have met," she remarked while gazing at a picture of Jesse and her.

"He sure was," Danny and Joey concurred.

Kelli was brought in by a woman as Danny, Stephanie, and Michelle were in the living room; Kelli looked much like Michelle, though there are some differences.

"Hey, Kelli." They hugged. "I'm Stephanie, remember?"

"She likes to ramble, but you'll get used to her," Michelle said.

Donna Peterson shook Danny Tanner's hand. "We've all enjoyed talking about you at the agency; I'm sure you'll make wonderful parents. Well, parent-plus."

"Thanks, Mrs. Peterson. It's funny how they look kind of like twins, though one's taller, and… oh, why not, we'll call them twins just for fun," Danny remarked.

"I'm sure they'll enjoy it; ironically, they have the same birthday," the worker said. "Here's her grandmother's address, Irene's sister, in case you forgot it," she added, handing him a paper.

"Thanks. I've talked with Irene; I guess her sister's daughter never married, huh?" Danny sighed, but smiled as he saw the girls were off playing already. "Sorry, at least they were out of earshot. I'm just worried since one of D.J.'s high school classmates is having a baby shower."

"It is hard. But, Kelli's mom heard about you, and even though you had barely met, she knew you would be a good father, so you were in the will. And, with the home visits, I can see why."

Danny smiled wistfully. "Thanks. If only Jesse were here; he'd be great, too. Okay, enough pity. Otherwise, I'll be calling D.J. to help. Don't worry, I'm past that, though," Danny pledged.

The social worker understood. "D.J. and everyone will be important parts of helping in the grieving process. It's been a few weeks. But, at least she got to know your family for a few months, once her mom's cancer had spread."

"I know. We got to know her well, too, starting what, maybe a month after our trip to Disneyworld in Florida, during our February break. We'll make it," Danny said.

D.J. and Steve, meanwhile, were in Steve's apartment seated on Steve's couch. "I just don't know, Steve; I feel so much pressure," D.J. confided.

"Hey, I understand. It's gonna be as hectic as it is at my house when my little brother has all his friends over," Steve said. "By the way, I decided to take your grandpa up on that exterminating offer; I'll take night courses in community college."

"Steve… that's wonderful!" D.J. was excited for a second, but then frowned. "But, you'll be so busy, we won't have time together."

"Deej, that's what I wanted to talk about. I know you've felt a lot of pressure; I took an interest in that because I felt that was important in a relationship."

"And, I'm really, really glad. I feel like you're a friend; with how I felt at times with Dad ignoring Michelle, then with Uncle Jesse's passing."

"That's what a guy's supposed to be, Deej. But, I didn't always share a lot about my family. And, I want to start. I want this to be about more than just us spending time together; I want it to be deeper. Deej, I've seen how things are when something happens like with your Uncle Jesse."

D.J. smiled. "I'd like that, but… I guess right now I don't know what I want. It seems like there is some spark that's needed, like just being together isn't enough anymore, but…" D.J. leaned against him. "Let's snuggle closer and think about it."

"Sure." Steve turned a light off.

D.J. turned it back on after a moment. "No… this doesn't feel right, either."

"What will?"

"I don't know… I'm so confused. I'm afraid I'll be pressured to do even more at home, I know somehow just snuggling alone doesn't feel right. I just don't know," D.J. said as Steve stood too and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Steve."

Steve offered, "I'll be here for you, Deej. But, look at it this way; if we're meant to be, it'll bring us closer."

"Maybe."

"Let's be confused together." Steve and D.J. embraced and kissed passionately. As they did so, however, Danny was crawling up on a chair to look in the window. Before he knew it, though, the box on the chair he was standing on gave way, and he fell over.

(Commercial break)

"Dad" and "Mr. Tanner" came suddenly from the teens' mouths as they opened the door to see Danny woozily getting up.

"I don't suppose a joke about Avon calling would be appropriate," Danny teased.

"Mr. Tanner, nobody would ever believe you sell Avon," Steve said.

"Good point. Let's see, what else is there," Danny said.

D.J. put her hands on her hips. "Dad, were you spying? You know it's just after eight."

"I know. I just got scared," Danny said. "Thinking of Kelli's mom, and Kathy…"

"Deej, you told me your dad got scared and that's why he ignored Michelle some, but I never would have imagined it was this bad!" Steve proclaimed.

"I know; kind of dumb, huh," Danny said. "Can we talk?"

"If you promise to knock, yes," Steve said insistently.

"Okay." Danny knocked on the already open door. "Can I come in?"

D.J. rolled her eyes. "Why not?" All went inside, but D.J. wouldn't let Danny sit between them. "I'll sit between you and Steve."

"And I can tell him I'll be apprenticing with Nick," Steve said. "Hopefully I'll never face pests as big as tonight, though."

Danny chuckled. "Sorry. I'm really glad you're doing this. Taking night classes, too?" Steve nodded. "Great. Deej, you've got a nice, polite, understanding boyfriend. And, I like that. But, I'd like it better if you were home. I know you well enough to know you'll keep under control."

"Then why didn't you knock?" D.J. asked pointedly.

"I did; eventually. It just happened to be after I fell off a chair." D.J. and Steve stared. "Not funny, huh? I know, I try too hard. And then when I don't think I can do it, or doing something reminds me of Pam, I back off. It's put you through a lot, Deej. I guess part of what I worry about is I don't want you avoiding home because you're afraid I'll do it even more. I'm going to try very hard to stay consistent now."

D.J. put an arm around him. "Dad, I know you get really sad sometimes. But, standing on a chair spying through a window is not the way to convince me you can improve; talking like this is."

"You're right; I'm sorry, Deej." Danny sighed. "I know we went through it before, but, maybe for the first night, you could come home and help me put Kelli and Michelle to bed?"

"I'll come, too," Steve offered. "I'll be getting to bed early for my first day tomorrow, but I'll have time to share with you."

"Thanks, Steve."

Meanwhile, at the Tanner home, Stephanie, Michelle, and Kelli were talking in the girls' bedroom. "Well, I guess I'll have both of you as roommates for a while," Stephanie said. "And, if Dad's not home soon, I'll be putting you to bed."

"We roomed together last time before you went to camp," Kelli reminded her.

"I know. I think having me in the room helped all of us deal with the losses," Stephanie said. "Somehow, I'm not bothered that Joey still can't move back downstairs… yet."

"You've really matured, Steph," Danny said as he and Joey walked into the room.

"Thanks, Dad. I like being proactive. Funny D.J. never did."

"I know, honey; I tried too hard to let her have her freedom, and I never realized I was really forcing her to act because I wasn't doing enough," Danny said.

Joey agreed. "It's normal for the oldest children where there's been a death in the family to take on added responsibility. Like when Jesse and I got the chicken pox, and she was willing to skip her first non-mother-daughter slumber party to watch Michelle. We were talking about that once D.J. came home with your Dad."

"Uh oh," Michelle said. "If Steve's here someone better restock the refrigerator."

Kelli added, "And cookie jars."

"Joey's got dibs there," Michelle kidded.

"I just put too much pressure on her; that's why she did some of what she did. Right, Deej?" Danny asked as he saw her in the doorway.

"Right; like not writing more than one postcard over six weeks in Spain and never calling like normally would happen. I still need to talk to Aunt Becky about Steve. But, I know I should have been proactive with you guys. Sometimes being older means helping with things. Maybe that's a part of you I have, Dad; trying to escape," D.J. told him.

"Aunt Becky's worried Nicky and Alex won't see what parts of Uncle Jesse they have," Michelle replied.

"They'll find something," Kelli said.

"That's right; they're only twenty-one and a half months," Joey said. "I mean, who knows, maybe one will be an Elvis freak."

Stephanie smirked. "Kimmy's got Aunt Becky worried enough about that."

D.J., Steve, and Becky were talking in the kitchen a short time later. "I just don't know what it is," D.J. told Becky. "All I know is, it seems like just being together isn't enough, and yet…" She shook her head. "It's so hard to understand."

"Well, Deej, you've gone from the crush stage to saying 'I love you' to a friendship," Becky pointed out as Steve ate. "I think till recently Steve hadn't realized how much he needs to share about himself. To your credit, Steve, you have invested more into D.J. than anything else." She glanced at the plate. "Is that your second helping? Maybe I should say except for food."

D.J. was a little alarmed. "You mean if it keeps up like this we'll just be friends?"

Becky shrugged. "Sure. Deej; you're only sixteen and he's eighteen; it happens. But, there are rare cases like your parents, Deej, where they keep it growing. I don't think you'll be marrying in the next year if it grows deeper, but maybe by the time you're done with college, Deej. But, you have to keep working at it."

"I guess that's what I don't understand; I thought love just happened," D.J. said. "I think of what Jesus did for me when he died on the cross and rose from the dead; He took my punishment for my sins, just like for anyone who calls on Him. I didn't have to work for that; I just trusted that He did it. Which reminds me, we still don't know who's getting Uncle Jesse's cross necklace that was our mom's."

"I'll wear it for right now. That's a special kind of love, Deej; it's unconditional. Families should be like that. But, in order for a man and woman to form a family, they have to be willing to work to see if something's there, then accept if it isn't and move on. Love has to be deeper than feelings," Becky said. "Your Uncle Jesse and I tried hard; we had bumps, but it turned into the most wonderful relationship. And, even with God, you grow closer to Him by praying and reading the Bible and helping others see His love."

"None of which I've been doing consistently," D.J. mourned.

Steve took a break between bites. "I don't much, either. How about this Sunday we go on that church van you take sometimes."

"That sounds like a good idea," Becky said. "But, Deej; I wonder if you're still thinking about what you lost. I do that; wishing Jesse was here instead of just savoring the good memories and building a new life. It still hurts; it always will. But, I need to be strong for my boys."

"Just like I had to be strong for Steph and Michelle; and, not keep worrying about things like the fact I didn't have my own room anymore?" D.J. supposed. Becky nodded. "I guess that means I need to do some work with that relationship, too, huh?"

"We're in it together, Deej. We've got a friendship; let's keep it growing. We don't have to be together every minute," Steve said.

D.J. nodded. "You're right. Part of me wishes it was as special now as when we first met. But, I guess being together more isn't the answer, huh?"

"Right; working together when you are is the answer. That'll show you if it's meant to be. Just like it did for Jesse and me," Becky pledged.

"So, how was your first day of second grade?" Danny asked Michelle and Kelli the next day. Becky was also there with Nicky and Alex, who were working on a puzzle at the coffee table.

"Great; Denise is glad to have two best friends now," Michelle said.

"She can't wait till we go over and play tricks on her mom," Kelli noted as D.J., Stephanie, and Kimmy entered.

"She won't know which of us is which," Michelle said.

"I would," Kimmy said. "You're Michelle and she's…wait, no, you're…" Kimmy turned to D.J. "Which is which again, Deej?"

"Kimmy, you know Michelle," Stephanie said.

"I know; I've known Michelle my whole life," Kimmy spouted as the others chuckled. "That's why I'm sure… what are you laughing at?"

"Kimmy, you're older than me," Michelle said.

"It's her whole life you've known her," Kelli insisted.

"No wonder, Deej; I can't even keep her and me straight," Kimmy told D.J..

Becky smiled wistfully "I remember Jesse always said how much fun Nicky and Alex would have making people guess which is which. Now I worry they won't remember him at all."

"Sure they will," Kimmy encouraged her. "Which of you can act like Elvis?"

Nicky and Alex each stood, pretending to play guitar and swiveling their hips. At the end, each said, "Have mercy" as Joey entered.

"Hey, want me to tell the people on my radio show who used to say that?" Joey asked Nicky and Alex. "Do you remember who said that?"

"Daddy," Nicky said.

"Daddy," Alex agreed.

"There, see, Becky," Danny said. "They'll remember Jesse."

Kimmy nodded. "I'll leave you guys alone; I have homework to ignore already." She left.

"They'll always remember their dad; we'll make sure they remember all the good things about him," Stephanie pledged.

D.J. agreed. "There were so many. And, I promise, I'll try to help any way I can."

"You're not still worried about you and Steve?" Becky asked.

"No; you were right. I just need to let things develop. And, rely on God. I know this world isn't perfect because of our choice to sin. But, He's still got a perfect plan for each of us," D.J. added.

Michelle put an arm around Kelli. "Sure; he brought you here to live with us."

"I'm so glad we're together." Kelli hugged Michelle, who hugged back.

""We'll help keep your mom's memory alive, too," Danny pledged.

"And, I think I'll use that offer of help to move Jesse's stuff into his parents' place for now, till we decide what to do," Becky said.

Joey informed them, "That means you can have your old room, Steph."

"Thanks, but…" She looked at Michelle and Kelli. "I think while they're still feeling the loss, a bit more time with me there might help. If you want me to," Stephanie said.

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Steph, are you sure? You're always wanted your own room."

"Yeah, Dad; they might need me. At least for a while," Stephanie said lowly.

"Do you need them, too?" Becky asked. Stephanie shrugged.

"Well, either way, I'm proud of you," D.J. said as the older sisters embraced. "It's probably easier for you, knowing it's for a limited time and you can move out anytime. But, it's still a very brave thing. And, the right thing. Sometimes we have to put others first. Just like I'm learning."

"You've done a good job till now, Deej," Stephanie said.

"I know; but with the losses everyone's felt, I think of how Uncle Jesse had it all. He could have stayed away," D.J. said.

Danny agreed. "That's right. But, he chose to come and give us his time. And, he always said it wound up being the happiest years of his life."

"That's right. It opened up parts of him he didn't know were there," Joey said.

"I'm sure your Uncle Jesse and Mom are looking down at all of us and smiling. He knows we're going to make it," Danny said. They all hugged.

(A/N: In my Melina Universe, Jesse and Becky and the kids move down the street (Teddy's old house) to open season 6, and "Road to Tokyo" would clearly be different. I did 2 others showing differences in the rest of season 6 and in seasons 7-8 for that universe

(Here, differences wouldn't be as big. "Tough Love" is replaced (I have an idea for a fun story as the Tanners travel somewhere really unique), but "Wrong-Way Tanner" would be in between with Kelli and Michelle playing soccer, more comedy w/Joey, etc.. Most changes would be subtle, except involving music, like the "Smash Club." It's possible the dynamic changes enough Vicki wouldn't be written off, but I don't know. By the way, if you're curious, all but the car one (D.J.'s birthday present) and "Prom Night" fit before Disneyworld (last of ep. takes place Valentine's Day or, possibly, the next day.) So, there is plenty of room for them to have Kelli come.

(Finally, the "Smash Club." The owner was obviously sick and it closed a year or so before he died. Wills aren't probated overnight. Jesse got notice he was getting something but wouldn'tknow what till it was all done. In this AU he dies months after the owner so it goes to Jesse's "heirs and assigns" – Becky if he had a will and left all to her, Nicky and Alex if he died without a will (based on the law of descent and distribution). I could go either way on him having one, but more comedy might have come from Nicky & Alex owning it with a trustee, so I'll do that if I get time to write that far.)


End file.
